This invention relates to clipboards having a writing board with a spring clip for holding papers and the like, and, more particularly, to a clipboard having a simplified construction using a one-piece clip.
It is, of course, well known that clipboards are extremely useful in a variety of business, industrial and institutional applications in which a portable writing board is desired. Conventional clipboards have a metal clip formed of two main parts: a lower part riveted to a board and hingedly connected to an upper part, with a spring urging the upper part into contact with the board to hold papers. The upper part is connected to the lower part at a hinge location, the hinge location being between a wide, paper-holding edge and a tab for opening the clip against the urging of the spring.